The present invention pertains to a carrying device for a respirator in combination with protective clothing.
Prior-art respirators are usually fastened to the back of a user of the device by means of a carrying frame. Essentially individual compressed gas tanks, in which the breathing gas needed for use is carried along, are arranged on the carrying frame. The carrying frame is provided with belts, which are first placed over protective clothing and are then connected to one another. A so-called shoulder belt and a waist belt are needed to fasten the carrying frame. A respirator of this type is described in CH-PS 591 256.
The drawback of the prior-art respirator is that relatively much time is needed for attaching the carrying frame, because the belts must first be placed loosely over the protective clothing in order to then be able to be connected to the corresponding opposite pieces: However, extremely short times are obligatory for putting on the personal protective clothing in many use situations, e.g., firefighting or rescue missions.
The primary object of the present invention is to improve a carrying device of the above-described type such that it can be arranged on the protective clothing of the user of the device in a simple manner.
According to the invention, a carrying device for a respirator is combined with protective clothing. The combination includes shoulder belts and waist belts on the carrying device. Quick-connection elements are provided at the ends of the shoulder belts and of the waist belts. Coupling elements are provided on the said protective clothing for the quick-connection elements.
The advantage of the present invention is essentially that the interfaces for fastening the carrying device are arranged directly on the protective clothing. The belts of the carrying device are provided for this purpose with quick-connection elements, which can be connected to corresponding coupling elements on the protective clothing. The quick-connection elements are designed such that they can be separated from the coupling elements by pressing a button, so that a rapid removal of the carrying device is thus also possible. The carrying device is comparable to an exoskeleton, to which both the compressed gas supply unit needed for use and implements can be fastened.
It is especially advantageous for the coupling elements to be arranged on the protective clothing such that they are connected to one another via belts led within the protective clothing. As a result, a uniform flow of force is achieved from the carrying belt to the upper body of the user of the device, without the material of the protective clothing being appreciably subjected to tensile or compressive stresses.
It is particularly advantageous for the waist belt to be designed as a one-piece, U-shaped hard shell part. As well it may consist of a flexible non-flamable U-shaped material covered by hard shell parts only at its both ends. Such a waist belt protects the user of the device from possible injury in the region of the hip.
A modular design of the respirator can be achieved by means of a carrying device that is provided with a middle part connecting the shoulder belt and the waist belt, wherein a gas supply line and plug type connections for a compressed gas reservoir are arranged on the middle part. One of these plug type connections is used to mechanically connect the compressed gas reservoir to the carrying device, while the other is designed as a plug type gas connection, with which the gas connection to the gas supply line is established. Due to the plug type connections between the carrying device and the compressed gas reservoir, an emptied compressed gas reservoir can be replaced with a filled one in a simple manner, without any screw connections having to be separated.
The middle part is designed as a longitudinally adjustable part for adjustment to different body heights.
It is particularly advantageous for the waist belt to be connected to the middle part by means of a hinge. The rotatable mounting makes it possible for the user of the device to move largely unhindered with his gear.
It is advantageous for the plug type gas connection for the compressed gas reservoir to be fastened in the area of the hinge and at the same time to combine the plug type gas connection with a pressure reducing valve. A knurled wheel used to set the pressure reducing valve can now be mounted such that it points downward and can be actuated by the user of the device with one hand.
The knurled wheel is preferably arranged on a surface sloping toward the body, so that even though it can be operated by the user of the device, an accidental change in its setting from the outside is avoided. A nose arranged on the knurled wheel provides information on the degree of opening of the pressure reducing valve.
On the discharge side of the pressure reducing valve, the gas supply line extends over the middle part and up to one of the shoulder belts. The gas supply line is led in a protective tube within the middle part in order to reduce the risk of severing the gas supply line by falling sharp-edged objects. In the area of the shoulder belts, the gas supply line is provided with a quick disconnect in order to have a possibility of connection there for a demand oxygen system located on a breathing mask.
It is particularly advantageous to provide plug type connection elements for a shoulder protection shield on the shoulder belts. Such shoulder protection shields cover the shoulder region of the user of the device and also the gas supply line extending in the area of the shoulder belt and offer protection against extreme heat and impacts by falling objects. It is advantageous for the shoulder protection shield to be designed as a double shell made of a plastic molding. The suitable materials are heat-resistant plastics, e.g., PA 6 CF with carbon fibers added. Additionally the shoulder protection shields provide space for electronic retrofit components.
A modular design of a safety equipment, which can be rapidly adapted to different requirements, can be achieved with the carrying device described in the present invention. For example, only one compressed gas reservoir is fastened to the carrying device in the standard equipment. If heat protection is needed for special uses, the shoulder protection shield may be additionally attached to the shoulder belts.
The carrying device according to the present invention is also suitable for circulatory respirators and for diving equipment.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and specific objects attained by its uses, reference is made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which a preferred embodiment of the invention is illustrated.